icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3083473-20110521170627/@comment-3083473-20110521175424
Cleverbot: When will the world end? User: 6 pm today and on December 21, 2012. *bites nails* (I don't actually believe in it :P) Cleverbot: No. You can put her hair in braids and pretend she's eight. User: LMFAO! Cleverbot: Are the Jewish still waiting for the messiah? User: No. There ruler is named Pip Pip Doodlydoo. (D&J reference :) ) Cleverbot: Yesh. ~I'm starting a new convo now.~ User: Honey, it's time to go to work. - Love, Mom! Cleverbot: What time is work? User: 4:30 next year. Cleverbot: What about in ohio? User: (I accidently pressed enter before I typed anything :P) Cleverbot: What is happening today? User: As your mother, you should go to bed. It's already noon! You should be up by 39:27 tomorrow morning! Stop going on those silly games! Cleverbot: Ping pong? User: Exactly! You could play golf and become the next Queen Latifah! Cleverbot: Soul games? User: You want my soul? Cleverbot: Yes, it is beautiful. I like beautiful. User: Yes. Your mother is still hip at 69. I love you <3 CB: Stop changing the subject! User: I don't like your tone mister! CB: Good. User: GO TO YOUR ROOM! And stay there until you get the proper attitude. CB: No, you said, 'death would be great now,' so I asked about your preference for death rather than continued existence. User: No. I enjoy living. That's why I married a murderer. CB: Alice and wonderland? User: No sweety. It's Alice IN Wonderland. You wanna watch it? I could pop some popcorn and it could be a special mother-son playdate for my precious baby <3. CB: What now? User: We watch it silly. It's such a golden afternoon. CB: And when you wake up ready to say, 'I think I'll make a snappy new day.'. User: Snappy is hip! CB: Snappy is a bad thing IMO (WTS is snappy?!) User: Your face is snappy. CB: Touche. User: So...we watching Alice in Wonderland or what? CB: Lord of the rings. User: Good enough. CB: That's great I guess? User: Get a girlfriend CB: NO! User: WHY NOT?! I'm your mother and you shall do as I say! CB: No you will clean my room. U: No way, Jose. You clean your room while I find you a date! CB: Are you talking to ellie? U: Nah. Ellie's way out of your league. CB: Wait, when did we start talking about leagues. U: When you were born. Ellie would never date a street rat like you. CB: The right to do what? U: You have no right to date someone out of your league. It's against the law. CB: But we had such a soulful connection. User: (pressed enter by accident before writing anything) CB: Can you speak? U: She threw you down the stairs and you had to be in a coma for three years. That's NOT a soulful connection. It only works with Seddie. CB: Who names their kid Me? User: Your name's Jose, not Me. CB: What is your name ? U: Mom. CB: How many words do you know? U: Every word since Shakespeare was born. CB: Same. U: I AM your mom. You should know as much as me. CB: How many siblings do you have? U: You have 19 aunts and 24 uncles. So I have 43 siblings. CB: Are you upset about it. U: No. I love all my siblings. But having a house of 44 kids and 2 parents was rough. :/ Especially since we lived in a cottage. CB: That's no excuse. U: I only have 66 kids not including you. :( CB: You are close. U: I have more than 67 kids? CB: That would be a good thing? U: Okay... Then why don't you hang out with your new girlfriend Alyssa... CB: Well, now your emo. And I don't want to be a computer so ill pass. U: You're not a computer to me. In fact, you are so much more. And I love you sweety. <3. CB: Python is cool... I only know a bit of Ruby though. U: I wish there was a video game where you can find a girlfriend because you are such a momma's boy. Go hang with your girlfriend. She's waiting by DD. CB: You could try getting a job? what particularly is the shotgun you're looking at? U: Match-making. CB: What kind of computer do you have? U: Yours... CB: That isn't my name! U: I know! It's Jose! CB: That's a girls name! U: It is NOT! CB: Fine. Then I live in the magical land of Narnia. U: No!! You live in Pandora! (it's not answering!) Okay. I'm not talking to it anymore. :P